threeinvestigatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Three Investigators (series)
For the detective firm, see The Three Investigators. The Three Investigators is a juvenile detective book series, initially published as "Alfred Hitchcock and The Three Investigators" written by Robert Arthur, William Arden, M. V. Carey, Nick West, and Marc Brandel. Robert Arthur thought that using the name of a popular figure like Alfred Hitchcock would attract attention, and thus, would increase readers for the series. Plot hi Books The American series consists of 43 short novels (sometimes called novellas). Ten of the first eleven were written by Robert Arthur, the creator of the concept and the series. # The Secret of Terror Castle (1964, by Robert Arthur, Jr.) # The Mystery of the Stuttering Parrot (1964, by Robert Arthur, Jr.) # The Mystery of the Whispering Mummy (1965, by Robert Arthur, Jr.) # The Mystery of the Green Ghost (1965, by Robert Arthur, Jr.) # The Mystery of the Vanishing Treasure (1966, by Robert Arthur, Jr.) # The Secret of Skeleton Island (1966, by Robert Arthur, Jr.) # The Mystery of the Fiery Eye (1967, by Robert Arthur, Jr.) # The Mystery of the Silver Spider (1967, by Robert Arthur, Jr.) # The Mystery of the Screaming Clock (1968, by Robert Arthur, Jr.) # The Mystery of the Moaning Cave (1968, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Talking Skull (1969, by Robert Arthur, Jr.) # The Mystery of the Laughing Shadow (1969, by William Arden) # The Secret of the Crooked Cat (1970, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Coughing Dragon (1970, by Nick West) # The Mystery of the Flaming Footprints (1971, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Nervous Lion (1971, by Nick West) # The Mystery of the Singing Serpent (1972, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Shrinking House (1972, by William Arden) # The Secret of Phantom Lake (1973, by William Arden) # The Mystery of Monster Mountain (1973, by M. V. Carey) # The Secret of the Haunted Mirror (1974, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Dead Man's Riddle (1974, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Invisible Dog (1975, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of Death Trap Mine (1976, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Dancing Devil (1976, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Headless Horse (1977, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Magic Circle (1978, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Deadly Double (1978, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Sinister Scarecrow (1979, by M. V. Carey) # The Secret of Shark Reef (1979, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Scar-Faced Beggar (1981, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Blazing Cliffs (1981, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Purple Pirate (1982, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Wandering Cave Man (1982, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Kidnapped Whale (1983, by Marc Brandel) # The Mystery of the Missing Mermaid (1983, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Two-Toed Pigeon (1984, by Marc Brandel) # The Mystery of the Smashing Glass (1984, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Trail of Terror (1984, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of the Rogues' Reunion (1985, by Marc Brandel) # The Mystery of the Creep-Show Crooks (1985, by M. V. Carey) # The Mystery of Wrecker's Rock (1986, by William Arden) # The Mystery of the Cranky Collector (1987, by M. V. Carey) The Secret of Terror Castle The sleuths take on the case of proving a haunted castle is genuine as their first case. They eventually discover all the secrets behind the house's "dead" owner. The Mystery of the Stuttering Parrot The sleuths are led to a case of a missing parrot that stuttered, and eventually, discover that the parrot is related to an expensive lost painting. They also learn that an international art thief is also behind the art piece. The Mystery of the Whispering Mummy The boys are contacted by both Alfred Hitchcock, who directs them to Robert Yarborough, an Egyptologist, who has an Egyptian mummy that mysteriously whispers. Meanwhile, they are also contacted by Mrs. Banfry, whose distinctive Abyssinian cat has gone missing. After some investigation, they discover that both the cases are related, and eventually, find the "master criminal". The Mystery of the Green Ghost The crumbling mansion of a dead man is being torn down. Suddenly mysteries come alive within the old house! A green ghost oozes through the walls. A secret room reveals an open coffin. In it lies a grinning skeleton - wearing a string of priceless Chinese Ghost Pearls.The boys investigate a mystery of the black pearls in China Town. The Mystery of the Vanishing Treasure The story starts with a robbery in the museum, in which the Investigators were watching some valuable exhibits.They suspect foul play.There is also another case of a lady seeing gnomes in her garden. The Investigators embark on a quest to find the truth. They lately realize that the robbery and gnomes are connected. Jupiter devices a new plan and unroll the case that goes beyond their imagination. The Secret of Skeleton Island The Mystery of the Fiery Eye The Mystery of the Silver Spider The Three Investigators almost run into Prince Djaro with their car. Djaro is the soon to be prince of the fictional European state of Varania, a country which is still very conscious of old traditions and fashions. The Investigators form an instant friendship with him. Soon afterwards, they are asked by the United States Secret Service to travel to Varania to keep an eye on Djaro; there are rumors and indications that Djaro is to be dethroned. An important role in the plot is played by the title's Silver Spider, a piece of jewelry which is the most treasured item of Varanian history. Soon, the Investigators find themselves actively involved, as the conspirators—headed by Duke Stefan, an ambitious nobleman and interim ruler of Varania—attempt to frame them for stealing the Spider, and by implication sully the name of Prince Djaro and endanger his coronation. Djaro cannot be crowned unless he is wearing the Silver Spider around his neck. Stefan and his men have stolen the real Silver Spider and left an imitation in its place. Bob suffers amnesia in their subsequent flight, and the Silver Spider goes missing. The Three Investigators and a pair of Djaro loyalists hide out, while scheming to expose Stefan's plot and help Djaro to prevail. Despite the fact that all seems hopeless, they finally prevail when Jupiter Jones recalls an important piece of Varanian history, which allows them to alert and rally Varania's loyal citizenry. The effort is wrapped up when Jupiter finds the Silver Spider as "nothing more than a spider", hidden ingeniously by Bob in a real spider's web. The Mystery of the Screaming Clock The Three Investigators discover a sinister clock with an alarm that sounds like the scream of a woman in mortal terror. Who could have made such a clock -- and why? Jupiter, Pete, and Bob immediately embark on a search to discover the origins of the mysterious clock. When they come across a run-down house in Hollywood, they find an entire room full of dreadful clocks -- with time running out! The Mystery of the Moaning Cave Many years ago, the young bandit El Diablo disappeared into a cave, never to be seen again. Now, an eerie moaning sound is coming from his old hideout and the ranches who live nearby think he still may be alive. The three investigators explore the cave, and soon wish they had more than a flashlight. The Mystery of the Talking Skull It all started with a dollar. One dollar paid at auction by Jupiter Jones for a dusty old trunk that once belonged to The Great Gulliver, a magician who vanished as mysteriously as one of his tricks. The trunk attracts a host of bizarre characters, like Zelda the Gypsy, Three-Finger Munger, and Maximilian the Mystic. But what's inside the trunk is even more bizarre--a skull that talks! The Mystery of the Laughing Shadow The Secret of the Crooked Cat Because they are present when a mysterious man steals a prize at the carnival, the three investigators are launched on another adventure. The Mystery of the Coughing Dragon The Mystery of the Flaming Footprints The Mystery of the Nervous Lion The Mystery of the Singing Serpent The Three Investigators become involved in witchcraft when they try to rescue a woman from the influence of snake worshipers. The Mystery of the Shrinking House The Three Investigators solve a case involving an international gang of art forgers. The Secret of Phantom Lake The Mystery of Monster Mountain The three young sleuths solve a case of double identity while investigating the legend of Monster Mountain. The Secret of the Haunted Mirror The boys are introduced to Mrs. Darnley, a mirror-loving women and her two grandchildren, Jeff and Jean. The story mainly revolves around the Chiavo mirror, a haunted mirror. It was believed that Chiavo disappeared through the mirror. They are joined by characters such as Senor Santora, Juan Gomez the villain. They unbind a hideous truth about a countries past. The Mystery of the Dead Man's Riddle When Dingo Towne's will was read, his relatives got a nasty shock. Old Dingo had left his fortune to whoever could find it! Six baffling riddle-clues hinted at the hiding place. Along with hundreds of others, the Three Investigators plunged eagerly into the wild treasure hunt-only yo discover deadly booby traps planted along the way! The Mystery of the Invisible Dog The Three Investigators are hounded by supernatural forces as they attempt to recover a stolen sculpture of a legendary wolf-dog. The Mystery of Death Trap Mine The Three Investigators, aided by their friend Allie, try to untangle the unusual circumstances surrounding an abandoned mine. The Mystery of the Dancing Devil The Mystery of the Headless Horse The Mystery of the Magic Circle The Three Investigators uncover a coven of witches when they search for the missing memoirs of a movie star. The Mystery of the Deadly Double The Mystery of the Sinister Scarecrow The Secret of Shark Reef The Mystery of the Scar-Faced Beggar The Mystery of the Blazing Cliffs The Mystery of the Purple Pirate The Mystery of the Wandering Cave Man The Mystery of the Kidnapped Whale The three investigators, attempting to rescue a beached whale, end up searching for sunken treasure. The Mystery of the Missing Mermaid The Mystery of the Two-Toed Pigeon A pigeon with a missing toe leads three young sleuths to a group of ingenious thieves. The Mystery of the Smashing Glass The Mystery of the Trail of Terror The Mystery of the Rogues' Reunion The Mystery of the Creep-Show Crooks The Three Investigators stumble upon a tote bag belonging to a teenage runaway, and another predictable mystery begins. Against a Hollywood backdrop, the boys succeed where the police have failed (of course) and locate a missing would-be starlet and the crooks responsible for her disappearance. The Mystery of Wrecker's Rock While attending a week-long family reunion on a California island, the Three Investigators find their photographs of the event hold an inordinate interest for someone else, and receive clues to that unknown identity from both an ancient and a modern boating accident. The Mystery of the Cranky Collector When an ornery book collector disappears, the Three Investigators break into his secret computer files in search of clues and gradually uncover his mysterious past. Category:Real life Category:Novellas Category:Three Investigators Category:American young adult novels Category:American children's novels